


【明日方舟×守望先锋】猎人

by Kirromole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, hint reaper/mccree and doctor/vermeil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirromole/pseuds/Kirromole
Summary: 一支羽箭，一枚子弹。他看见了曾经的自己。
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Vermeil
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，是crossover，聊天流，非cp向  
> 轻微博云和师徒暗示

傍晚，红云抱着一捆木柴回到了营地。  
这是她外出执行任务的第三天，尽管这次任务是小组行动，但她还是执意申请独自驻扎在大本营的附近。  
也许是因为多年来习惯了单独行动，尽管大家对她的身份都没有偏见，也不会有人嘲讽她的伤痕，但她仍然不适应和陌生人一起居住。  
不过，只是这种距离的话，那边出了什么事自己肯定会注意到的。她回头看向主营地的方向，队员们的欢笑声隐隐随风传入她耳中。  
说不向往是不可能的，红云很清楚自己的真实想法。直到现在，她还是偶尔会梦见和曾经的同伴们一起享用美食的场景。  
但她做不到。  
红云摇了摇头，把伤感的想法从脑海中驱散出去。对现在的她而言，完成任务才是最重要的。  
不能辜负那个人的期待。她对自己点了点头，朝帐篷的方向走去，却看见了一个陌生的身影。  
一名中年男性靠在营地附近的树下，头上的帽子放在胸前，遮住了一部分面容。他的身上沾满了灰尘，仿佛走了很远的路。他就这么闭着眼，坐在树下，如同睡着了一般。  
敌人吗？红云悄悄放下手中的柴火，轻轻从背上的箭筒中取出一只羽箭搭在弦上，无声地靠近那名不速之客。她站在那人身前不远的地方，俯视着对方的面容，尖锐的金属箭头已然瞄准了眉心。手中的弓弦逐渐绷紧，在这个距离下，只需一击就可以让这名入侵者当场殒命。  
但她没有动手。直觉告诉红云，眼前的这个人不是普通人。而她一直很相信自己的直觉。  
这时，那人打破了沉默。  
“你的身手不错，不过还是差了点。”  
“你是什么人？”红云没有理会对方的挑拨，只是语气中不自觉地带上了过去流浪时习惯使用的冷漠。换作几年前的她，此时肯定已经松开了拉弓的手。但现在，她知道不是什么事都能用箭解决。  
那人似乎毫不在意对着自己的锐利箭头，他慵懒地打了个哈欠，抓起身上的帽子戴回头上，不紧不慢地站起身，背靠着粗壮的树干睁开了眼。虽然只有一瞬，但红云还是捕捉到对方眼中闪过的惊讶和不解。  
“现在连小孩都会用弓了吗？”他脸上挂着笑容，但红云能感受到他心中的疑惑。  
疑惑？为什么？难道不是敌人？红云想着，但手上的动作并没有因此放松。  
“我是猎人，”她瞥到对方的右手伸向腰间，又拉紧了手中的弦，“回答我的问题。”  
奇怪的是，在她说完这句话后，对方心中的疑惑似乎消失了。“哼，猎人吗？”他冷哼一声，没有掏出腰间的武器，“这么说，某种程度上我和你还是同行。”  
“那你就应该知道我们的规矩。”红云知道这肯定是在说谎，但她又的确从对方身上感受到了某些独属于猎人的气质。  
是泥土的味道。  
继续绕弯子也没什么意义了。她松开了手。与此同时，那人也心照不宣般掏出了腰间的武器，只是他手上还抓着另一样东西。  
不好，红云感到一丝不妙，下意识地后撤了几步，并抽出了另一支箭。下一秒，一道白光闪过，眼前的一切都消失了。她听见了跑动带起的风声，没有一丝犹豫就射出了第二支箭。紧接着，子弹的呼啸声和爆炸声在她耳边响起。在一片雪白中，她看不见敌人的攻击轨迹，只能依靠听觉和触觉躲过接连不断的攻击。她听到子弹穿过斗篷的撕裂声，也感受到腿部的肌肉撕裂带来的刺痛。还好，没打中骨头，她咬牙朝一旁的树林奔去，隐藏在树后观察着对方的下一步行动。终于，她的视力恢复了正常，但那人已不见了踪影。她下意识拔出腿上的小刀向身后挥去，果然听到一声低沉的惊呼。  
她一直相信自己的直觉。  
她转过身，看见对方的披风被划开了一个口子。几滴血珠沿着对方脸上一道细长的伤口渗了出来。可惜，她握紧刀柄，打算寻找下一击的机会，只是对方又一次先开了口。  
“你和我有什么仇吗？”  
“什么？”对方莫名其妙的问话让红云的动作顿了一下，但那人并没有趁机进一步进攻。  
“不然你为什么一见到我就想杀了我？”他耸了耸肩，一脸放松，仿佛已经确信红云不会再动手一般。  
“你难道不是想偷袭吗？”  
“如你所见，我只是想睡一觉。”那人似乎还想继续说下去，远处却传来同伴的呼喊声。  
“红云！你那边怎么了？我好像听到了奇怪的声音。”她听见队友的脚步声逐渐逼近，下意识的冲出森林捡起之前丢在地上的木柴。  
“没事，只是刚刚有只兔子冲出来，差点吓了我一跳。”她一边抱起木柴，一边试着对来人露出一个安心的笑容。也不知道是不是相信了自己的说法，那人四处张望了一下，发现的确没有异常，就又叮嘱了几句便往回走。看着同伴消失在视线尽头，她长舒一口气，打算继续刚才的话题，那人却从树林中走了出来，大大方方地坐在另一棵树下，手上的武器也重新收回了腰间。  
“猎人会放走眼前的猎物吗？”  
“猎手不会把别的猎人当成猎物。”她整理好柴火，将其堆放在燃尽的篝火旁。“既然你不是敌人，那我也没有杀了你的理由。”  
“你就这么相信我？”  
“你明明可以杀了我的，但是你没有。”红云把弓背回身上，朝丛林深处走去。“我欠你一个人情。”  
“果然小孩子还是小孩子。”她听见对方正喃喃自语，却也无心反驳，像是没听到般继续向前走去，直到她的身形消失在密林之中。


	2. 2

麦克雷觉得这一切都非常不对劲。  
闭眼之前他还在一处岩洞的阴影处躲避肆虐的风沙和炙烤的阳光，睁开眼他却发现自己置身于幽静的森林边缘。拂过的微风清凉而柔和，空气中还有隐约的鸟鸣声，如同一座人迹罕至的陆上孤岛。  
然后他听到有人跑动的声音，虽然很轻微，但还是逃不过他的耳朵。他闭着眼，听见对方搭箭拉弦的声音，但没有进一步动作。  
于是他睁开眼，却发现拿弓指着自己的不过是个十几岁的小女孩，只是那一举一动之间丝毫没有孩童的稚气，相反，他确信对方有着多年的战斗经验。  
但他不认识她。他从没见过像她一样打扮的人，更遑论她头上那双狐狸一般的耳朵了。  
至少他可以确定一件事，这并不是他所熟知的世界。联想到先前奥克斯顿的奇异症状，他觉得自己会遇上这种事也没什么好惊讶的。  
他听见那女孩开了口，明显属于孩童的声音里却带着不同寻常的冷静。  
猎人吗？经过方才的一番打斗，他倒是有几分相信对方的说法。麦克雷坐在一根倒下的树干上，看着地上的余烬愣神。对方走后，他也四处查看了一番，发现了好几处新布置的陷阱的痕迹。  
看来自己还没完全取得对方的信任。  
虽然拆除那些陷阱对他而言并不是什么难事，但目前来看，就此离开并不是一个好选择。  
他还有些想了解的事。  
于是他掏出打火机，点燃了雪茄，又点燃了篝火。  
“你怎么还在这？”远处传来那个女孩的声音，他看着对方走近，耳朵似乎因为惊讶而一抖一抖，手里还提着一只兔子。  
“我迷路了。” 他故作镇定地撒了个谎，虽然某种意义上这是实话。  
那女孩没有搭话，显然知道自己布下的陷阱已经被人发现。但她什么也没说，只是默默地放下手中的猎物，绕过他钻进了帐篷里。突然，一个东西朝麦克雷飞来，他顺势接住，发现是一盒从未见过的药膏。  
“这样我就不欠你了。”帐篷里的人闷声说道。  
这时，麦克雷才想起自己脸上的伤口，随之而来的疼痛也让他倒吸一口凉气。  
如果在平时，麦克雷肯定不会轻易接受陌生人的好意。他见过太多用善意层层伪装的毒药。但潜意识中，他觉得对方不会这么做。  
冰凉的触感覆在伤口处，疼痛感也逐渐消失。他把药膏丢回去，正好看到对方从帐篷里钻出来，腿上多了几圈绷带。她提起地上的猎物，掏出刚才那把短刀熟练地剥下毛皮，又在背上划了几刀，穿过一根一头被削尖的树枝，架在了篝火上方，自己也坐在麦克雷对面的一块石头上，盯着跃动的火焰一言不发。  
天色渐渐变暗，一轮圆月从森林背后升起，远处传来人们的嬉闹声。麦克雷看着对方沉默着翻动手上的食物，突然不知道该说些什么。对于自己的逗留，她没有半点表示，既没有表示欢迎，也没有流露出厌恶，仿佛顺其自然般接受了新增成员的事实。  
于是他开始观察起对方。借着火光，他观察着对方放在一旁的弓弩。几乎有对方一人高的长弓和箭筒一起被随意地放在一旁，似乎毫不在意眼前的不速之客会对它们动什么手脚。一个小女孩真的有力气拉开这么大一张弓吗？麦克雷这么想着，视线不自觉地转移到对方的手上。这时，他才注意到对方的手臂有什么特殊之处。  
在火光的映衬下，对方的左臂闪烁着金属光芒。而另一侧的肩膀上，几块黑色的神秘结晶倒映着橘红色的光点。  
他忍不住抚上自己的左臂。  
麦克雷，说点什么。他这么对自己说，却依然没想到什么好的话题。  
“你为什么待在这里，你的同伴在其他地方吧？”他想起之前出现的另一人，不禁问道。  
但下一秒，他就知道自己问了个不该问的问题。  
“我……不太习惯和那么多人待在一起……”对方的眼光黯淡了几分，但很快恢复了原样。  
麦克雷知道对方有着不可告人的原因，也就不再多问，转移了话题。“我能知道你的名字吗？”  
对方抬起头，似乎有些疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，“红云。”  
是什么代号吗？“麦克雷。”他报上了自己的名字。  
红云点了点头，随后又把头低了下去。  
“你好像很在意我的左手。”她低头说道，一语点破了麦克雷心中所想。  
“呃……”麦克雷一时不知该如何回答，心想自己是不是冒犯了对方，但她似乎并不在意麦克雷的反应，接着说道。“也没什么，狩猎时被咬断了而已。”  
他听着对方轻描淡写的语气，不禁怀疑起她的真实年龄。  
“你……不会害怕吗？”  
“害怕什么？”她仔细观察着烤肉的色泽，漫不经心地回答道，“虽然有点痛，但是猎手时刻都要做好失去性命的觉悟，不是吗？”  
“不，我不是说这个。”他摇了摇头，思考着自己的措辞，“你……在第一次使用它的时候是什么感受？”  
真奇怪，自己为什么会问出这种问题，还是向这种小孩子提问。  
他还以为自己早就接受了这个事实。但在遇到和他有着相同境遇的人的时候，他发现自己还是渴望听到对方的感受。  
但对方似乎没有注意到麦克雷的异样，只是低着头回忆着，“第一次用的时候是有些不方便，不过，只要多练习几次就没什么大不了的。”她看向左臂，“而且，有了它，我才能再次拉弓射箭，因此，我很感谢那个人。”  
“这样吗……”麦克雷知道，这个世界的人不一定对机械义肢有着强烈的抵触情绪，但在实际听到之后，他还是觉得有些心情复杂。他看向自己的左手，当年的情景至今历历在目。  
“你也是在狩猎时受的伤吗？”红云的反问将他拉回了现实。他看向对方在黑夜中闪闪发光的赤红瞳孔，思考着该如何解释，“嗯，算是吧。”他模棱两可地同意了对方的说法。  
“能让我看看吗？”红云伸出一只手问道。他没料到对方会如此直截了当，下意识地把左手藏在了身后。像是被麦克雷的反应吓到一般，她呆在原地，愣了一会才回到原位，眼中流露出一丝遗憾。“抱歉。”  
“不，没事。”这可不是自己该有的样子。他缓缓将左手伸到面前，“你想知道什么？”

对麦克雷来说，自己的左手被陌生人这么近距离地观察还是第一次。红云蹲在自己身旁，小心翼翼地抓住他的手研究着，眼里闪烁着好奇的光芒，头上的耳朵因为兴奋而抖动着，身后的尾巴也不停地摆动着，不时扫过麦克雷的裤脚。  
本以为对方只会扫一眼就松开，没想到这种情况居然持续了快十分钟，而且对方还没有要结束的架势。  
所以现在是什么情况？麦克雷看着蹲在一旁的狐耳女孩，不知道该如何是好，只得假意咳嗽了几声。听到声音，红云像受惊一般跳到一旁，随后一脸歉意地看向麦克雷，“啊抱歉……一不小心就……”  
麦克雷摇摇头，示意对方不必在意。  
“不过，要是我也能换上那样的装备，说不定就能帮上博士更多的忙了吧……”红云回到位子上，盯着火堆喃喃自语道，却随即摇头否定了自己，“啊，不行，不能把自己的缺点归咎到装备上。”  
也许是因为第一次有人对自己的左臂感到羡慕，麦克雷感觉有点微妙，但看着对方旁若无人的自言自语，原本郁结在心中的困扰也随之消散。  
“你的肉不要紧吗？”麦克雷忍不住出声提醒。  
“啊！”沉浸在自我世界中的红云突然惊醒过来，匆匆忙忙将树枝从火上取下，查看着晚餐的状况。果然，一部分已经被烤得焦黑。她匆匆剔下无法食用的部分，思索了片刻，将手中的肉撕成了两半，递到麦克雷面前。  
仔细想想，自己已经很久没有和别人一起共进晚餐了。他欣然接过。  
也许这样也不错。


	3. 3

简单的晚饭过后，红云屈起一条腿坐在石头上，看着面前陌生的男性将帽子和披风脱下放在一旁。  
“你，不是我们这边的人吧。”她终于忍不住出声问道。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“你身上没有气味，武器也和我们的不一样。而且，”她不自觉地笑了，但不是因为喜悦，“如果你是泰拉人，不可能没发现我是感染者的。”  
“我该夸奖你吗？”他耸了耸肩，“的确，我不是这个世界的人。”  
果然，红云点了点头，很快就接受了这个事实。虽然不知道为什么，但事实就是如此，她也不想去深究背后的原因。  
“还有，感染者？你得了什么病吗？”如她所料想的那样，对方抛出了这个问题。  
她指了指肩膀上的黑色结晶，“我也不知道什么时候感染的，发现的时候，身上已经长出这种东西了。听说如果不及时治疗的话，会死。”  
“啊，不过现在我暂时还不会死就是了。”意识到自己刚才的态度过于随便，红云匆匆补上了另外半句话。  
“因为那名‘博士’？”她看见对方脸上露出一丝戏谑的笑容。  
“你听到了？”红云讶异地看了他一眼，感觉自己脸上有些发烫。“博士让我接受了治疗，还给了我住的地方，让别的干员陪我训练，是个很好的人。”  
也许是因为知道了对方与自己的世界无关，红云反而不在意向对方倾诉自己的想法。  
但她隐隐感觉对方在听到这句话的瞬间有些僵硬。  
“哦？那个博士......是什么人？”  
“博士是我们的指挥官，他的战术指挥真的很厉害！”红云下意识地加快了语速，“所以我也想提高自己的技术，帮上博士更多的忙，和博士并肩作战……”虽然没有对任何人提起，但这正是她为什么会申请参加外勤任务的原因。  
只有不断磨练自己的技术，她才能不辜负博士对自己的照顾与信任，才能最终达到与博士并肩战斗的高度。  
当然，这只是她自己的小小愿望。  
“我劝你，不要太相信你的‘博士’。”对方的低语打断了她的思绪。尽管她和对方相处不过只有几个小时，但红云能感觉到对方心中压抑着的强烈愤怒。他几乎是低吼着说出这句话的。  
红云不知道对方为什么会有如此大的反应，一时不知道该如何回答。换做平时，她肯定会立刻和对方争辩；但不知为何，她觉得对方的话语中还掺杂着其他更为复杂而她无法理解的情感。  
也许是意识到自己的失态，麦克雷摇摇头，“抱歉，我是说......你应该先了解一个人的......本性，再决定要不要相信对方。”  
“没关系。”红云擦拭起自己的武器，试图缓解一下有些尴尬的气氛。“不过，既然博士信任我，那我就必须用同等的信赖回报他才行。”  
“那如果......如果他欺骗了你呢？如果他只是利用你呢？”麦克雷的语气恢复了平静，只是脸色依旧阴沉。  
“那样的话，就到时候再说吧？”红云歪着头说道，而对方显然因为自己这种莫名其妙的回答而有些哽住。“至少现在我所体会到的信赖是真实的，这就够了。”  
出乎她意料，对方听到自己的回答居然笑了出来。  
“你笑什么？”她不自觉地站起身，瞪着对方。  
“果然还是小孩子吗？”他自言自语道，对上红云的目光时改了口，“放心，我不是笑你。”他说着，脸上依然带着笑容，“那我衷心希望你的博士不要辜负你对他的期待。”  
红云觉得对方的语气中带着几分落寞，却也不想多问。虽然她不避讳谈论自己的过往，但她也没有打探别人经历的爱好。她最后检查了一遍武器，拿起弓和箭筒朝帐篷的方向走去。  
“我要休息了，你呢？”她转身问道。  
“老练的猎手总能找到栖身之处。”他挥了挥帽子，示意红云不用管自己。  
“好吧。”红云钻进帐篷，又探出一个脑袋，“晚安。”  
麦克雷哑然失笑，“晚安，美丽的小姐。”他鞠了个躬，也不管对方有没有看见。

深夜，一点红光在黑暗中若隐若现。  
篝火早已熄灭，但麦克雷并不觉得寒冷。他吐出一缕烟雾，凝视着远方的星空。身后的帐篷里，少女早已安睡，均匀的呼吸声应和着大地的脉搏。  
他怎么也没想到，自己竟然会在对方面前一再失态。  
他又想起对方提到那名“博士”时的神情。信赖，忠诚，向往，热爱。一切都和当时的他如出一辙。  
该死，自己怎么现在还在想着他。  
他明知道这一切自始至终都是一场单方面的利用与欺骗。  
不，也许只是他自己自作多情。毕竟他从来没有说过一句类似的话。  
他深吸一口气，想起少女那有些莫名其妙的回答。  
至少现在我所体会到的信赖是真实的，这就够了。她是这么说的。  
他也曾以为对方给予自己的信任是发自真心，可看看结果如何。  
他不知道那名博士是什么人，他甚至也不了解那名少女的更多身世。  
但也许是因为出自同样失去左臂的惺惺相惜，他希望对方不要遇上和自己相同的结局。  
他最后看了一眼身后的帐篷，穿上披风，朝丛林深处走去。


	4. 4

第二天清晨，红云揉了揉惺忪的双眼，爬出帐篷，发现营地里没有别人的身影。  
走了吗。尽管明知道事情会变成这样，她的心里还是有些失落。  
这时，她发现帐篷旁留下了一样东西。  
那是一枚澄黄色的子弹。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以真的没人搞联动吗555感觉他俩遇见会很可爱


End file.
